You're Beautiful
by marirosa1979
Summary: FF# 6 Is there a doubt about Loren's beauty? Read an find out! Another One Shot! Please read and review! I own only the story! WeNeedHHs2 guys!


**I hope you enjoy this One shot! As always Reviews are appreciated!**

**You're Beautiful! FF# 6**

**Melissa was very worried about her friend Loren Tate, she was beautiful, but she hid all that beauty behind glasses, wavy messy hair that flew everywhere, she never wore make-up and don't even talk about the clothes she wore, very baggy.**

**She was in need of a huge make-over for sure. Loren worked at MK, she was 21 and helped Max Duran with the bookkeeping. Eddie was in and out of Mk constantly, Loren loved looking at him, but he rarely gave her a second look, a hello once in a while but that was it. But that made her smile, she would always tell Mel all about it.**

"**Lo you've got to get out of those glasses, comb your hair, maybe straighten it and put on some make-up and Lo, you've got a body hidden behind those clothes, then just maybe Eddie will notice you, you're beautiful my sweet friend."**

**Loren looked in the mirror that was in front of her "Do I really look at that bad? I have no time Mel, I'm so busy with Mr. Duran."**

"**Lo that's no excuse." Loren rolled her eyes "Mel I'm no one special to look at." Mel was very frustrated "Lo you run into Eddie all of the time, he talks to the waitresses that work here, he talks to Grace, he talks to the girls that come in to see him, you've been here a whole year and all you get is a Hi and you're happy with that?"**

"**As long as I see his sweet smile and those dark brown eyes I'm happy Mel."**

**Mel threw her arms in the air "You know what? I'm done with you girl." Mel left the room.**

**Loren felt crushed her one and only best friend wasn't happy with her. She shrugged her shoulders and continued working on Mr. Duran's books. The door opened**

"**Hey Loren, you still here?" Loren turned and smiled "Yes Mr. Duran, do you need something else?"**

"**Loren call me Max, come on, aren't we friends?" Loren blushed "Yes but I was taught to be polite to those older than me."**

**Max smiled "Didn't you know we were the same age Loren?"**

**Loren gave him a confused look "No you're not!" They both laughed, she picked up some papers " Max, can you sign these forms?"**

"**Sure Loren, listen I'm throwing Eddie a party this Saturday night, he's about to release his 5****th**** album, it's a huge accomplishment and I'd love for you and Melissa to come, and tell Nora she's invited too."**

**Loren's eyes widened "Really? You want me here Max?"**

**Max smiled at her "Listen you've been an excellent member of MK, you're like family Loren, so yes I'd love it if you could come, it's going to be a lot of cameras and some celebrities that know Eddie, so get yourself a beautiful dress and be here."**

**Loren fixed her glasses and pulled her wavy hair to the side, she stood to look in the mirror remembering Mel's words "You're beautiful Lo."**

**Max had just invited her to a huge party for Eddie, she can't look like this, now she would need Mel's help.**

**That evening she arrived home, Nora her mom was just putting dinner on the table "Hey sweetie, how was your day?"**

"**Pretty good actually, Max invited me and you're included mom to a party for Eddie, he's releasing his 5****th**** album so Max is celebrating it."**

**Nora came towards Loren holding her shoulders "Sweetie that's amazing."**

**Loren let out a huge sigh "Yes mom, but look at me now, how can I go to a party like this?"**

"**Loren, you're very beautiful, but you can't blame yourself because Trent walked out on us, you were only 4, I don't understand why you would hide behind baggy clothes and glasses."**

**Loren started to cry "Mom he left you , you are so beautiful, and he still left, so why bother trying to look beautiful, this way no one can hurt me."**

**Nora hugged her daughter, it killed her to see how much it affected her when Trent left them both 17 years ago. **

**That night Loren couldn't sleep, she kept thinking how hard it was to let Trent stop her from being happy. She looked for her cell phone and called Mel "Mel I'm sorry, but I need your help, yes I know it's late, Max invited us to a party this Saturday, I need to change the way I look, thank you Mel, ok, we'll talk in the morning, bye."**

**The next morning Loren had breakfast and waited for Mel to arrive, Nora had already left for work.**

**Before Loren knew it, Mel was at her door. "Ok Lo, I was so happy to hear that you finally realized you need to improve and get a make over, my aunt Beth has a salon and spa and we will be going there this Saturday morning."**

"**You made the appointment already?" Mel turned towards Loren "You called last night, I wasn't about to waste anytime, so Saturday at 11 a.m, be ready Loren."**

"**Ok Mel you win, listen I'm off to work."**

**Loren arrived and settled in her small office, she was preparing some papers when the door swung open and Eddie came in "Pops, you here?"**

**Loren turned to find Eddie standing by the door "He's not here yet Eddie." She felt she was blushing.**

"**Ok, if you see him please tell him, I'm here, you're Loren right?"**

**Loren smiled not looking at Eddie at all "Humm yes that's me." "Great to see ya, I'll be upstairs when pops arrives, just tell him ok?"**

"**Sure no problem." He left, Loren suddenly felt so awkward, she felt really uncomfortable, there in front of her stood Eddie Duran, he knew her name, probably because he felt sorry for her, there she was being negative again, Mel wouldn't like that.**

**As she was leaving, Eddie was practicing a song on stage, she walked by trying not get noticed when she over heard "Who's the ugly duckling?" she felt her heart sink. Eddie turned towards his base player Nick "Hey shut up!"**

**Eddie ran towards Loren "Hey Loren." When she turned to face him there were tears running down her cheeks "Loren I'm sorry." "It's ok Eddie, don't worry." She continued to walk, Eddie stood there watching her, he knew she was hurt by what she heard.**

**When she arrived home she was very determined to do something about her looks, her mind was made up, Trent didn't have control over her anymore.**

**Saturday arrived and Mel came to take her to her aunt's Beth Salon & Spa. When they arrived Loren suddenly stopped "What kind of a name is that?" Mel turned towards the salon "Oh my aunt named it "Start acting like a lady" because everyone that goes in there needing help, hummm like you, comes out looking like a lady, Lo this is your day."**

**Mel's aunt Beth took a good look at Loren "You're beautiful Loren, and we are going to show everyone, come on young lady, let's get you dolled up for tonight's party.**

**They washed her hair and cut it a bit, she was given a facial, her eye brows were threaded and she was given a pedicure and manicure, Her hair was straighten and make-up was applied, Beth send her to the eye Dr. with Mel, so she can get eye contacts, when they returned, there were several dresses for her to try on, she wasn't allowed to look at herself just yet. She picked a royal blue short strapless dress.**

**Mel was amazed but not surprised how beautiful Loren looked, she was so excited and couldn't wait for Loren to look in the mirror. Finally Beth was done and she walked Loren to a huge mirror, Loren wanted to cry, she looked very beautiful. "No crying Loren! Remember you have make-up on! Mel was too excited for her friend**

"**Loren look at you! You're hair is amazing, your make-up, look at your body girl, that dress wraps beautifully around your body. No one will recognize you at MK tonight.**

"**You think so Mel?" Mel grabbed her hand and walked her to the car, Nora called them to tell them she would meet them at MK.**

**Loren was very nervous "Lo what's wrong?" Loren looked at her best friend "Mel I don't even recognize myself, I don't know what everyone will say."**

"**You enjoy the moment, wait til they get a look at you, I want to see how Eddie Duran will react." "Oh no, I had not thought of that!"**

**They arrived and Mel and Loren walked towards MK, Nora was waiting and she walked closer to them trying to see who was next to Mel "Loren sweetie, is that you?" Loren blushed "Yes mom it's me." "Oh my god, sweetie you're gorgeous, I knew you were hiding your real beauty behind those glasses and baggy clothes, look at you." **

**She hugged her daughter wanting to cry, she felt very happy to finally see the true Loren come out, the real beautiful daughter she knew she had.**

"**Awww mama Tate moment with Lo." Loren turned to Mel and smiled." Mel grabbed Loren's arm and very gently walked her into MK with Nora trailing behind.**

**Max was the first to see them, he walked closer "Loren?" Loren again blushed "Yes Max, it's me." "Loren wow you're beautiful, I knew you were hiding behind that disguise." "Thank you Max." **

**He looked at Nora "Welcome Nora, come on in and take a seat. **

**The band was getting things ready on stage, and funny how life is, well the same bass player noticed Mel and Loren and he whistled. Loren ignored them and went to sit by her mom and Mel. she felt very self conscience, deep down she knew Eddie would appear, would he notice the change? **

**People started arriving at MK, Nora and Max were busy talking, Ian arrived, he was one of Eddie's best friends, he started talking to Mel, Loren got up to get some water from the bar, Nick the bass player was there having a beer when Loren arrived "Well hello there gorgeous."**

**Loren didn't acknowledge him, she took of sip of her water, there was noise in the background, Eddie had arrived and as usual the girls hovered around him like bee's at a flower garden.**

**Ian saw his friend "Hey mate, ready to party tonight?" "Of course, come on, I'll get ya a beer."**

**They walked towards the bar, Ian saw Nick "Hey, you bothering the girls again?"**

**Nick turned towards Eddie and Ian "Not having any luck, this beauty here is ignoring me." Ian turned to see who he was talking about and Eddie took a quick glance when Loren spoke up **

"**The ugly duckling can't hear you right now." And she walked away, Eddie almost spit his beer out as his eye trialed Loren all the way back to her seat. "Was that Loren?" Nick looked confused " It can't be!" Ian was surprised too "Mate is that the same Loren that works for your dad?"**

**Mel walked towards them laughing "Guys, close your mouth please, you're all drooling."**

**Eddie looked at Mel "That's Loren?" Mel smiled from ear to ear "Yes it is, isn't she beautiful?"**

**Eddie was still speechless and confused "Yes, I mean, what happened?" " Dah Eddie, she had a makeover, that my friend is the new Loren who will act like a lady from now on."**

**Eddie got ready to perform some songs but couldn't stop himself from glancing towards Loren.**

**Everyone stopped to listen when Eddie was on stage and started to sing some of the songs that would be in his next album. Loren kept getting surrounded by the guys at MK, some wanted her phone number, others just wanted to talk to her. Eddie noticed and couldn't remove his eyes from that area as he tried singing.**

**Mel came up to Loren "You ok Lo?" "This is very uncomfortable Mel!" "Come on Lo, enjoy the moment, it's about time you got attention, it was a long time over due!"**

"**I feel weird Mel, I can't get use to the attention, Eddie didn't recognize me."**

**Mel smiled "Oh he noticed Lo, he's in awe of your beauty." Loren blushed and walked towards her mom "Can we go soon?"**

"**Sweetie, we're having fun right now, why do you want to leave?" "I feel very uncomfortable right now." "Loren you're beautiful sweetie, you're finally getting what you were long due for some attention, I knew you had it in you."**

"**Mom all these guys are idiots, they want to talk to me because of how I look, if I were standing here the way the old Loren looked, I wouldn't get a second glance from any of them."**

**As she turned to walk away from Nora, Eddie was standing right behind her "Hey Loren, thank you for coming."**

"**Oh Hi Eddie, you're welcome, I think I'll be heading home."**

"**So soon, the party is just beginning." Loren rolled her eyes "You too Eddie?" Eddie stopped her from moving on "Hey I've always told my dad you were beautiful, you just had to find a way of showing it."**

"**Thank you, but it's hard to believe it, because just the other day your bass player called me the ugly duckling, and now he was all over me."**

"**Loren I'm sorry about that, I'm happy to see how amazing you look ." Loren slightly blushed "Thank you Eddie."**

**The celebration ended later that evening, Loren left feeling a little more confident.**

**The days turned into weeks, she arrive at MK to do her job, she looked beautiful each day, Eddie was around almost every day and they would sit and have lunch and talk, the more Eddie got to know Loren the more he knew aside from her beauty she was the real thing, he had met his share of girls, Loren was very special.**

**One evening as Loren was getting ready to leave for the day, there was a knock on her door "It's open, come in." "You leaving?" Loren smiled as she turned to face Eddie "Yes you need something?"**

"**I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight?" Loren Blushed biting her lower lip "I'd love too, but I'm not dressed for dinner."**

**Eddie walked up pretty close to Loren, she could feel her heartbeat start to speed up "Loren you're beautiful the way you look." **

**She looked away, she just couldn't stop blushing "Ok, so are you ready now?" asked Loren.**

"**Yes, starving!" He held her hand, they both looked at each other and smiled, at the touch of their hands intertwining, they knew this was the beginning of something beautiful.**

**Ok guys, I hope you enjoyed this one too! I love Leddie, so my one shots will always have these two full of leddie fluff! Please read & review, I appreciate reading them! Love you all!**


End file.
